Forgotten
by CianieMoo
Summary: An encounter with Darkseid has left Diana unable to remember anything-even her own life. When word gets out, it's a race against time. Will Clark help her get her memory back, or will it be too late?
1. Forgetting Everything

Yeah, it's a new story. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on the others. I'll update on them soon. Enjoy!

* * *

"Diana, watch out!"

Clark punched at a monster, sending it crashing through numerous buildings. "Diana, you must be more careful," he said. "That thing almost crushed you just now!"

Diana glared at him. "I don't need saving," she growled, flying off to an oncoming group of the hideous things that were attacking them.

Clark sighed. He understood why she was angry. The battle they were fighting had been going on for hours, and they had already taken down Donna, who was currently unconscious and lying underneath a pile of rubble. Whenever Diana tried to save her they'd intervene, making sure that she didn't get to her sister.

That wasn't even the half of it, either. Just a few days before the sisters found out of their nonhuman heritage. Their father was the Greek King of the Gods, Zeus, and that made both of them enraged. Yesterday, Diana and Donna went to reconcile with Hippolyta, only to find out that the entire Amazon population and Hippolyta were "dead", the Amazons turned into snakes and Hippolyta turned into a mockery of Diana's "origin", which was that she was created from clay and brought to life by the gods.

And now her entire life was a lie.

He watched as she plowed through the monsters, her fury fueling her drive to fight. He understood, but this was getting too dangerous; whenever people get highly angry they tend to stop thinking rationally. Diana was inching closer and closer to that plane with each kick, punch, and energy blast that she was hit with.

_This is starting to become too much,_ he thought as he fought off more of the demons. _Why of all days they could've chosen to try to attack us they try today? She's unstable right now…_

Hearing Diana's battle cry clarified that. Usually it was pure and full of determination, but now it sounded dark and corrupted. Watching her take them down ruthlessly made him decide to take her out of the mission. He flew to her side, grabbing her arm. "Di, you need to…"

He didn't expect the kick he got from her.

Clark flew into a building, barely stopping himself. When he looked up he saw Diana standing over him. "You are _not_ going to take me off of this mission," she hissed, glaring at him. "I know you were thinking it. I saw you watching me the entire time I was fighting. Don't even _try_ to."

"You're clearly not fit for this," Clark argued, standing up. "Di, it's fine. We understand."

"No! You are not going to make me sit out on this!" Diana screamed. "The city is at stake, and you think that getting rid of me will make it better?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you're going through things, and you're not able to think clearly right now. You should stop now before someone gets hurt."

Diana glared at him for a long, long moment before flying away…into a wall of beasts. Clark sighed, going back to his own battle. _I knew she would've ignored me,_ he mentally scolded himself. _When it comes to a fight, she'll stop at nothing if it means getting into a good battle._

They continued to fight, and before long they had defeated the last of the fiends. Hal flew up beside Clark. "To be honest, that was kind of easy," he said.

Bruce spoke up next. "That _was_ too easy. I have a feeling that things are about to get worse…"

_BOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

The Leaguers turned around, noticing a portal sitting a few dozen feet away from them. A foot stepped out, shaking the ground underneath. An arm appeared next, and then another foot, and then another arm…

Clark gasped. "_Darkseid_!"

Darkseid cackled as he glowered at them. "Ah, another attempt to stop me. You know you will not win this time."

Diana clenched her fists together. "We will win, just like we always do!"

Darkseid turned his gaze to the Amazon. "Foolish human, your pride and stubbornness gets in the way of you finding out the truth. Face it, today is the day you die!"

Cark noticed her fists shaking. _Human…_oh, that was basically a trigger word for her at this point.

They all charged at him, preparing to attack. Without warning, Darkseid suddenly unleashed a powerful energy wave, knocking all of them away. The streets of the city were now mere rubble, and the superheroes were buried underneath it all.

Darkseid laughed darkly as he walked to a certain spot of debris. Trusting his hand through it, he pulled it back up, bringing Diana up with him. She gave him a growl of anger. "You monster," she spat. "What makes you think you'll win this time?"

He sneered at her. "Oh, I do not wish to take over the world today, Amazon. Believe me when I say I will, but I know that the next time you see me, it will make my work a lot, lot easier."

"And how is that, you brute?"

Clark got to his feet just as he heard a scream pierce the air. He whipped around, only to see Darkseid holding Diana in his iron grip. He had her entire body crushed between his hands, and his eyes were glowing a deep red.

"Put her down!" he screamed, flying towards them. He threw a punch at Darkseid, but the warlord grabbed his fists and tossed him aside as if he were nothing. Multiple times he tried to land a hit on the monster, but they bounced off of him as if they were nothing. _Damn, he's even stronger than before,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. Seconds later, twin beams shot out of his eyes and struck the tyrant on his back.

Darkseid shouted in pain, nearly dropping Diana. He shot his own eyelazers at Clark, who dodged them with ease. He then held the Amazon up in his hand, smirking at Clark. "One more move and I will crush her to death," he threatened.

Clark froze, fearing Diana's life. What did Darkseid want with her? Usually he went up against the New God, hardly ever Diana. But now apparently he was her main target, as his eyes continued to glow whenever she was near. And whatever it was it caused her pain, for she screamed bloody murder.

Suddenly, a giant green hand wrapped itself around Darkseid, shaking him violently so he'd let go of Diana. He had a grip of steel, for when he did finally let her go she flew at a building at full force, hitting it so hard that it collapsed on top of her.

Hal turned to Victor. "Cyborg, now! Open the portal now!"

_BOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

Hal quickly tossed Darkseid in there after letting Clark get in a few hits, making sure that he didn't return for a while. "Wow, that was close," he sighed as Victor closed the portal.

Clark didn't say anything, flying over to the spot where Diana had landed. He quickly pushed away the rubble to find her, taking her in his arms. After ridding majority of her body of debris, he shook her gently. "Hey, wake up," he called softly. "Di, it's over. We won."

After a few more shakes, her eyes fluttered open, revealing her crystal blue eyes. The rest of the League flew over, Hal carrying an unconscious Diana in his arms. "Darkseid got you good," he joked.

Diana stared at him blankly, her head tilted to one side as if she were a confused puppy. Worry started to seep into Clark. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Diana slowly turned to him, looking even more confused. "…Who are you?"

* * *

Ooh, amnesia. It's a bitch, isn't it? I wonder what they'll do now...

Please review!


	2. Thunderstorms

Wow, this is something new. This is literally one of the longest chapters I've ever written for something. Enjoy!

* * *

Clark nearly dropped Diana, completely caught off guard. "You're joking, right? This is just to make us laugh, isn't it?"

Diana still looked confused. "No, it isn't. I really don't know who you are." She glanced up to the others. "In fact, I don't know you any of you are."

Bruce, usually calm and stoic, gasped. "Diana, we're your friends. How can you _not_ remember us?"

"…That's my name?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Clark was so shocked that he nearly dropped Diana, but managed to keep her in his arms. "You don't remember your name?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't remember anything. I don't know where I am, or who I am. All I remember is seeing two red lights, and then nothing. Now I'm here, wherever that is."

_Damn you, Darkseid!_ "You were attacked earlier by a monster. He probably caused it." He helped her to her feet. "Come on, we need to get you back to the Watchtower. J'onn can help us out with this and see just how much of your memory is gone." He contacted the Martian through his comlink, and moments later the Leaguers were in the Watchtower.

J'onn appeared seconds later. "How was your battle with Darkseid?" he asked.

Bruce answered. "We managed to win this time, but we have a problem." He pulled Diana to the front. "Darkseid hit her with something and managed to wipe her memory clean. We want to run some tests to see just how much damage he did."

The Martian was completely calm about this. "Very well. Come, Diana, I shall examine you and see just what he's done to you."

To their surprise, she clung to Clark. Clark turned his head to Diana, noticing the look of fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I don't trust him. I don't know why, but there's something about him that makes me think he'll try something."

For a brief moment Clark was baffled, but then remembered the first time J'onn had tried to join the Justice League. It ended up with them fighting him, Diana taking the most damage out of all of them due to her constant tries to subdue the Martian. While they only had bruises and such, she had several ribs broken, a sprained wrist, a twisted ankle, a fractured knee, and a concussion. He figured that because of her impeccable mind, although she had forgotten the incident, her subconscious didn't, which led to her feeling hesitant about being alone with J'onn.

"How about I go with you?" he offered.

A second passed before Diana slowly nodded. "We'll be right back," Clark said to the others, following J'onn to the Medical Womb. The entire time Diana clung to his arm as if afraid that something would jump out and attack them at any given moment. "Nothing's going to hurt you," he assured her.

She still seemed reluctant to relinquish her grip on him. "How would you know? We're in something huge, anything can be in here. And I still don't trust him."

"I promise, I won't let him hurt you. He'll have to get through me before he can get to you." Clark didn't even think about the words. He said it with so much ease and warmth that it almost frightened him. Even so, they worked, for Diana finally let go of his arm, choosing to stay close to his side.

In the Medical Womb, J'onn had Diana sit at a bed, grabbing a small scanner. Clark had to hold her down and reassure her again that he wouldn't hurt her. It took a while, but she finally stopped trying to get away. J'onn then moved the scanner over her head, watching the 3-D picture that appeared on a screen near them.

"Her memory is completely gone," he commented, pointing at an area of her brain. Majority of it was filled with a certain color, showing how strong it was. The part that stored memory was the same color as the screen's background. "There is absolutely nothing left. It's a wonder how is doing what she is now."

"She's responding by her subconscious," Clark said. "You know she forgot absolutely nothing before this, and her subconscious remembers. In other words, she's acting on impulse."

"She's obviously more naïve than she was before," J'onn replied, turning back to the screen. "I saw her on the way here. She clung to you like a frightened child. An hour ago it would have highly embarrassed her to show, as she calls it, such weakness from a warrior like herself."

Clark sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is a mess. Is there any way to reverse Darkseid's actions?"

"Not that I am aware of at the moment. Give me a few days to run more tests on her." He turned to Diana. "I'll need a blood sample to further improve the analyses."

Only a person with superhearing, superspeed, and supervision could capture what happened during the next few nanoseconds. Diana eyes widened before she simply shot out of the room, creating a gaping hole in the metal doors. She ran away so fast that there was a sonic boom, and a sharp gust of wind blew.

The two remaining heroes looked at each other, shock visible on their faces. Clark shrugged comically. "Well, that was unexpected. Do you want me to go get her?"

J'onn nodded, an expression of mirth on his face. "If you can, please. She seems ready to attack if you so much as get near her."

"I'll be careful." He flew after her, using his x-ray vision to find her. _Of course,_ he thought when he found the room she was hiding in—her own bedroom. It was painfully obvious, for there was a large hole where she had burst through.

He simply squeezed through the hole, flicking on the light. The moment the room brightened he saw something shoot under the bed. He almost chuckled to himself. _This is too cute. She's like a child afraid of the doctor giving her a needle._ He got down on his hands and knees and peered under the bed. "Di, I know you're there," he said.

She scooted away from him. "I don't want him to give me a shot! They hurt!"

Now Clark couldn't help but laugh. This was the same woman that could take an entire world crashing onto her with minimal to no damage. It was hard to believe that she was afraid of a little needle. "It doesn't hurt. It'll sting for a while, but it'll go away soon. Now come on, don't you want to feel better?"

She remained indignant. "I feel fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you?" he countered. "Alright then, can you tell me what my name is?"

The blank look on her face told him everything. "I thought so. Now come on, you have to do this. Do I have to drag you from under there and hold you down while he gets what he needs? I will if I have to."

Halfheartedly she slid from under the bed, frowning deeply. "It'll hurt," she complained again.

"Only for a little while. But it's necessary that he gets the blood in order to fix things. Don't you want to remember everything again?"

There was another blank look, but this one was different from before, Clark pointed out. Instead of confusion, it almost seemed as if she was contemplating whether or not she wanted her memory back, and then he remembered the pain she was unknowingly going through. Donna had been sent to another part of the Watchtower to heal properly, currently unconscious. Her mother was still a sculpture of clay sitting on the grounds of Themyscira, her face contorted in fear. Like any other time, she simply squashed the misery that came along with that knowledge, which led to her unstableness during the battle with Darkseid.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't know why, but I feel as if I'm forgetting something important. Whenever I try to think about it, I feel…different."

"Different how?"

She shrugged. "I just feel as if I'm being pressured by something, something that's overwhelming and too much for me to handle. I don't like it at all."

_Grief._ "Does it hurt at all?"

She went into thought for a moment before nodding. "It does. I mean, it doesn't hurt like a wound, but it…"

"I know, Di. I know exactly what you mean." He grabbed her hand. "It's alright, you had to find out two very big things only days before. You usually store away the feelings you have for them, which is what you've done before this happened."

"But what is this feeling?"

"I'll explain later." He started towards the door, or at least what was left of it. "Come on, we have to get you back to J'onn. I'll fix your door later, alright?"

To his relief she nodded, letting him lead the way without any hesitation. _She seems much more relaxed now,_ Clark thought. _I wonder if my words somehow triggered something inside of her._

Back in the Medical Womb, J'onn used a needle specifically made to pierce the skin of an Amazon demigoddess, whose skin was gradually becoming as tough as Clark's. Besides wincing a little, Diana hardly moved. "That's all," J'onn said, pulling the needle out and pouring the crimson liquid into a vial. "I'm going to test the blood to see if there is anything out of order in here that contributes to her memory loss. Rumors have gone around that Darkseid's eyebeams contain some sort of radiation, and if that is the case than there is the chance that he purposely induced a large amount into her so that she'd forget everything. By studying her blood to see if anything is different, I can pinpoint whether or not that happened."

Clark nodded, taking in the information. He knew little of radiation, and majority of that was of was the kind that could weaken him to the point that he was as strong as a human. The rest was tidbits, but he did know that too much radiation could slowly kill a person.

Fear struck him then. He quickly scanned Diana's body with his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing had changed. Although she was half-human, she did retain some of their traits because of it, such as being vulnerable to piercing objects. Due to her godly heritage, however, she was slowly becoming stronger and tougher. Many objects that would harm her now bounced off of her like bullets did to Clark.

The two left the Medical Womb, returning to the rest of the League. He noticed how Diana was now marveling at the Watchtower's weapons, machinery, and other things as if she were a child going to the zoo for the first time. She almost squealed with giddiness each time she saw something amazing, which was nearly everything they passed. It amused Clark, but it also somewhat scared him—this was _not_ something he thought he'd thing he'd see Diana do.

Once back with the others, he brought up a subject he had on his mind the entire time. "Alright, J'onn told me that her memory's wiped clean. She has absolutely no idea to who we are, nor does she know who she is. He said that it'll take some time to find out exactly what is going on with her, so in the meantime we'll have to keep her with one of us. Any volunteers?"

Immediately Hal's hand shot up. "Ooh, I'll take her home with me! She'll be fine!"

Barry snorted. "Please, you'd keep her as a sex slave more than a housemate." He turned to Clark. "I'd take her home with me, but I'm busy with work. I can't keep an eye on her."

Victor shook his head. "I need to keep an eye on things going on around the world. I practically live up here, since I hardly ever come down to Earth unless there's something going on."

Arthur had to say no. "I live underwater. I'm pretty sure she'd be unhappy with that."

All heads turned to Bruce. "You know I can't keep her," he said lowly. "I'm busy with Gotham. I have no time to watch a woman with the mind of a child."

Clark sighed. It seemed as if he had no choice. "Fine, I'll keep her." He started walking with Diana to the beams that sent them to Earth. "I'll meet up with you later. I have to help her adjust to living with me for a while."

A short time later they were back on Earth. Diana merely looked bewildered by the action. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"It's technology. It's kind of hard to explain, though."

"I can listen. I'm a pretty good listener when I have to be."

_Now she really sounds like a child…_ "I'll tell you later. I want to show you my apartment. It's where you're going to live at for a while, alright?"

"What's an apartment?"

He nearly tripped over his own feet. "Ah, it's something like a house, but smaller. You'll see when we get there." He floated into the air, holding out a hand to her. "Come on."

Diana tilted her head to one side, something that Clark was beginning to find adorable. "I didn't know humans can fly," she said.

"Er, I'm not a human. I'm known as a Kryptonian. I'm closely related to humans, yes, but I'm not one." He paused for a moment. "You're human."

"I am?" She glanced over herself. "I don't feel like a human. Aren't the others in the Watchtower humans?"

"Most of them are. Barry, the one in red, Bruce, the one in black, and Hal, the one in green are humans. Arthur, the one with the scaly shirt is an Alantean, as he's from Alantis, and underwater city. Victor, the one mostly made out of metal, is also human, but he's mostly machine now." He stretched his hand out to her again. "Come on, we should go now. The sun's about to set."

"I can fly as well?"

Clark almost sighed in frustration. "Yes, you can fly. Now let's go."

Slowly she grabbed his hand, taking a while to actually get the air. She awkwardly floated next to him, barely keeping herself up. "Just relax," Clark said. "Flying is easy. You just concentrate on where you want to go, and you fly towards it."

She calmed herself, and soon enough she was still. They flew to Clark's apartment, getting there within minutes. Clark had to stop her from crashing into the wall, telling himself that he'd teach her how to fly again tomorrow. He quickly dashed behind a tree, changed, and came back as Clark Kent.

Diana once again appeared to be confused. "Where did you go?" she called, looking around.

Clark raised an eyebrow, once again amused. "I'm right here," he said. "I never left."

"But you were wearing a blue suit a minute ago, and now you're wearing some sort of uniform…"

"I'll explain later." It seemed as if he'd explain everything later. "Let's go in, alright?"

She nodded. He unlocked the door, letting her go in first. After leading her to the living room, he sat her on the couch, going into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" he asked her. "I have last night's dinner in the fridge. I can heat it up if you'd like."

He poked his head out of the doorway when she didn't respond. He saw her staring at a photo of him with his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. "Hey, Di, are you hungry?" he called again.

She snapped her head up. "Oh, no, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water, please."

He returned to the living room ten minutes later with a sandwich, deciding on that instead of last night's dinner. He handed Diana the glass of water he got her and sat next to her, beginning to eat. "I'll show you where you room is in a little bit," he said.

"My room?"

"Where you'll stay until we fix everything. With your newfound naivety, not that you didn't have any before, it's dangerous to leave you alone in the Watchtower. It'd be like leaving a child alone in a weapons room."

Diana frowned. "I'm not a child, you know."

"I know, but you're as curious as one. I saw you when we were up there, how you took your time to watch everything. That's something a child would do. So until then, you're stuck with me."

She didn't complain about that.

Once he finished eating, he took her to a guest room, which already had a bed made for her. He got her a t-shirt to sleep in. "Just call me if you need me," he told her, going to his own room.

* * *

_BOOM!_

Clark paid no attention to the thunderstorm raging outside his apartment. It meant little to him now. When he was younger he'd often curl up with his parents in their bed until the storm passed, but by the time he was eleven he was used to them.

What he wasn't used to was his door suddenly flying open and a weight on top of him.

"Ouch! Diana, get off of me!" he screamed, shoving her onto the other side of the bed. He sat up, highly irritated. "What's wrong now?"

The look in her eyes quickly made him feel guilty. They were red and swollen, and it was obvious that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked again, this time in a kinder, softer voice.

Diana whimpered, pointing to a window outside of the room. "You're scared of the thunder?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. That feeling I had earlier is back. I really, really don't like it." She put a hand over her heart. "It hurts here. Can you make it go away?"

He recalled that when she had learned of her heritage and of her mother's fate, the weather was exactly like this, cold and nasty. Thinking that, he realized that the thunderstorm was triggering the sorrow she had stored away and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "Something happened a while ago, and the skies were just like this. It hurts because you _can't _remember it, whether you want to or not.

Tears slipped from her eyes as the feeling inside of her grew. "Stop it," she pleaded. "It's…it's too much. I hate this. I hate this so, so much. It feels like someone's pressing down on me at full force and won't stop until I escape myself." She pulled out of his arms, wrapping her own around her trembling body.

Clark wiped her face with the back of his hand, smiling gently at her. "Hey, it'll be alright the pain will pass soon. It hurts now because you normally don't let yourself feel, and because you're not holding back as usual you're experiencing unwanted emotions."

"But why? Why am I?"

"Because you're hurting a lot, and you don't know how to take away the pain." He smiled again. "But do you know what will help?"

Diana shook her head. He pulled her into another hug, combing her hair with his hand. "A friend can help," he said. "I'm your friend, Di. I'm always going to be that."

"…You're my friend?"

"Yes, I'm your friend. I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what. I promise."

* * *

A/N:Aw, I made them hug.

What I was trying to explain in the story is that Diana's memory is sharp, as she never forgets anything, whether she wanted to or not. Because of her status as a warrior and an Amazon, she feels that emotions can get in the way of a battle and would thus basically store all of her emotions. But because her memory's gone, she's really beginning to show all of the misery she had gone through with others.

Please Review!


	3. Thunderstorms Pt2

The first thing Clark noticed upon waking up the next morning was the new warmth that was covering half of his body. For a moment he freaked out, but then felt the raven hair tickle his neck as he moved and relaxed. It was only Diana…using his body as a bed.

_Of course._ He slowly pushed her onto the other side of the bed, taking a moment to look over her. Before this happened, when she slept she would be tense, as if ready to spring up at any given moment. She would sometimes not even sleep throughout the entire night, giving the excuse that crime happens more at night than during the day, which was true.

There would be times when he'd check on her and find her in a fitful sleep, fighting whatever was going on in her dreams. More than once she woke up screaming, and one time she almost sliced Clark's arm off with a sword. Now when she slept she was completely calm, her sleep peaceful. She also looked more…innocent, like a child.

Getting up, he took off his clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the hotness of the water run through his taut muscles. He wanted to spend as much time as possible in there, but knew Diana would be up any minute and got out ten minutes later. He returned to his bedroom in nothing but a towel.

To his surprise she was still sleep. It made him wonder how much sleep she'd actually get when he _wasn't_ checking up on her. Did she even sleep some nights? She was known for occasionally pulling all-nighters several nights in a row—did she do that recently? It would appear so, judging how deep a sleep she was in.

He got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. His glasses sat on his face, and now he was simply Clark Kent…with Wonder Woman in his home. That wasn't good. It'd be too obvious to try to leave the house with her in simply her uniform. He rummaged through his closet, trying to find something that she could wear and not stir up trouble until he could pick her out something to wear.

He eventually found an old pair of pants that just fit her, and a purple shirt that he had once tossed in the back of his closet because it had shrunk in the washer. _Good thing I didn't throw these out,_ he thought, setting them on the table in his room. He didn't know what to do for shoes and eventually came up with a pair of slides. _No way in hell there's a bra in there, I know for sure. I'll guess she'll just have to make do without it until we can go shopping for her._

Clark headed into his kitchen, pulling out a carton of eggs, some bacon, and pancakes. Usually he'd just heat himself up some Ramen in the morning for himself, but now that he had a guest he thought he should actually cook. He turned the oven on and cracked the eggs into the frying pan.

A short time later he had the table set, two plates sitting in front of a tray of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Right when he was about to go upstairs he heard a loud crash outside and looked. He frowned. The clouds were steadily growing darker again, and judging by the amount of thunder and lightning, it would begin raining in a matter of minutes. Great, all he needed was Diana to dive under the bed and wait the storm out.

"Clark!"

Hearing his name he shot through the hall, nearly bursting through the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Diana was trembling, her expression similar to the one from last night. She pointed a shaky finger out the window, where a single streak of lightning appeared in the sky. "It's happening again," she whimpered, clutching the sheets. "I don't want it to happen again. It's too much…"

Tears slipped down her cheeks, falling gracefully onto the bed. Clark sat next to her, pulling the Amazon into a warm hug. "It'll be alright," he said soothingly, running his hand through her hair. "It's just a storm. It's not going to hurt you."

"It keeps bringing back that feeling. I don't like it. I want it to stop, but it keeps getting worse…"

Clark stood up, scooping Diana in his arms. "Maybe eating with me will take your mind off of it," he said, carrying her to the kitchen.

Diana shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

He gave her a look. "Di, you haven't eaten anything in days. You didn't eat anything at all because of your stress." He sat her in a chair at the table. "You _must_ eat in order to keep your strength up."

Slowly she nodded, letting him fix her plate. After setting it in front of her he got his own and began to eat, watching her merely stare at the food. "Do I have to force-feed you?" he asked.

She shook her head, finally picking up a fork and poking it into a pancake. She stuffed it into her mouth and smiled at him, but when he looked away she spat it out, which he noticed. "Di, come on, you must eat," he said wearily.

"I'm not hungry. You can't make me eat when I don't want to."

Clark was about to retort when he suddenly picked up a scream with his sharp ears. "Don't move from this spot," he said to Diana, blurring out of the room.

Seconds later he was in Texas, rescuing a family from a house fire. He put the fire out before too much damage was done and started to return home, but then heard another scream all the way from Canada. Sighing, he flew north.

Hours passed before he was finally able to return home. By then the storm was raging, rain falling in thick drops. As fast as he was, by the time he reached the door he was soaked.

He went inside and headed straight for the kitchen. He was surprised to see Diana still sitting at the table, staring scornfully at her barely-touched plate. "You sat there all day?" he asked.

She looked at him. "You said not to move from this spot, Clark."

A second passed before realization set in, and he wanted to smack himself. He forgot that she was as innocent as a child now and would behave like one. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd take this long," he said, helping her to her feet. "You can get up. I guess you really don't have an appetite."

"Told you," she said, sticking her tongue out. "And you didn't believe me."

He bit back a laugh. "No, I believed you, but I didn't think that you'd actually sit there until I came back. If I ever do that again, if I don't return within ten minutes you don't have to sit there anymore, alright?"

"Alright," she agreed. A loud clap of thunder erupted from outside, and Diana clung to Clark like a dog did to a bone. "I really, really, really hate that now. Why does it keep happening?"

"It's nature. Nature does these things in order to help keep it alive." He picked her up in her arms. "Don't worry, though, it's not going to hurt you. I won't let it hurt you."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

Clark almost dropped her at how childish and adorable she looked at that moment. Her blue eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and the way she was treating that simple word made it all the more cuter. "Promise."

She leaned into him, closing her eyes again and yawning. "Still tired?" Clark asked, surprised. She had slept well into the morning the night before, and now she was still exhausted? A day before she would've slept for a mere couple hours and be fine for at the very least a month.

Diana nodded. "I never fully slept," she murmured, gazing sleepily up at him. "The storm kept waking me. I was finally able to sleep completely when it passed."

He raised an eyebrow. It had fully stopped earlier that morning. "Really, Di? You slept for about three hours at the least?"

"Yes." She suddenly reminded him of a child getting a scolding. "Sorry, but I just couldn't sleep with the thunder going off every fifteen seconds…"

"It's fine." _Damn her superhearing. It's why she's hearing it more than she should._ "I'm not yelling at you, nor am I mad."

She still looked like a hurt child. "…Are you going to hit me?"

Now he really almost dropped her. "Why in the _world_ would I hit _you_? Di, you didn't do anything wrong, so why would I even _think_ about putting my hands on you?"

Diana shrugged. "I…I don't know. I just have the feeling that you were going to…"

Clark growled mentally upon the thought of what probably happened to her whenever she was bad as a child on Themyscira. _Hippolyta probably spanked her or had one of her loyals do it. Great, she's drifting closer and closer to a child's plane of mind._

"Look, Di, I won't, okay? I'm not going to hit you, so get that thought out of your mind. You're my friend and nothing more, and friends don't hurt each other. Okay?"

"Okay." Diana closed her eyes again, snuggling against Clark once more. He carried her to his room, putting her in the bed and covering her with the sheets. The storm raged on for another hour before it turned into a light drizzle, and only then was she able to fall asleep. When she did, he settled on watching her beautiful face as she slept, an occasional smile appearing on her lips. _I am going to protect you,_ he vowed. _No matter what, I'll always protect you, and there's nothing that can stop me from doing so._

* * *

"Are you insane?" Bruce demanded angrily. "Why would you bring _her_ to the Watchtower? Can't you see that she has the mind and patience of a child?"

Clark sighed. A week had passed since that day with Darkseid, and Diana was still unable to remember anything beforehand. "I can't just leave her at my apartment," he countered. "Like you said, she has the mind and patience of a child. While she's here I can keep an eye on her better. She's not loose and running around."

Bruce clenched his fists together, his anger growing. "So what makes you think that bringing her into _space_ into a _weapon-specialized_ area would make any difference?"

"Bruce, she's fine. She's not going to do any harm." She currently had his phone, playing a game on it. Since she had little to no experience to technology before the incident, he didn't think that this was much different than what she would've done before. "See? She's busy with something now. Childlike mind or not, she's still Diana. So why can't you treat her like it?"

"Because she's not Diana," Bruce argued, pointing a finger at the Amazon. What he didn't see was her head snap up at the sound of her name. "She's not Diana, she's not Wonder Woman, and she's not our friend. Until she gets her memory back, she's just a nuisance."

"…I am?"

Clark cursed under his breath, turning to Diana. God, it killed him how much she resembled a kicked puppy at that moment. "No, you're not," he assured, wrapping an arm around her. "Bruce's just being an idiot. Ignore him."

Bruce snorted. "_I'm_ being the idiot? This is coming from the person who gave an _Amazon_ his phone just to keep her entertained for all of ten minutes until she grows bored with it and pester you for something else."

"You know what, Bruce? Shut up." Clark turned to Diana again. "He's just mad because of what happened to you. Don't pay him any mind, alright?"

She nodded, going back to his phone. Clark ignored Bruce's glare and took her to a backroom. Hal and Barry were in there playing a game of cards. "Hey," Barry greeted.

"Hey. Listen, Bruce's giving me a hard time about Diana because her of her memory, so I want to try to see if I can bring some back. Do you know if Donna's awake yet?"

Hal shrugged. "Vic picked up on some signs earlier this morning, but other than that he didn't say. She's probably still in a coma."

Diana glanced up, clearly confused. "Who's Donna?"

It took Clark a huge amount of willpower to not say anything. He _never_ thought he'd hear Diana of all people to ever say those words. "She's your sister," Barry said.

She still looked confused. "I have a sister? Since when?"

"Since you were little. She's your younger sister."

"Oh." Just like that she went back to the phone.

Clark decided to go see Donna. Awake or not she would probably help jolt a memory of some sort, since Donna was one of the people Diana would die for.

He took Diana to the infirmary, telling her to wait outside for a moment. Upon going in, he never noticed the pair of glowing eyes watching him from a distance…

* * *

A/N: Am I making Diana a little too childish? I'm trying to make here seem more innocent and open, since that's something she hardly ever appears like. I mean, she is pure, but to everyone, including herself, she's a warrior.

Please review!


	4. Divine Intervention

Zeus sighed. He saw that there was something off with one of his daughters, particularly the oldest one he had with the (deceased?) Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. He could always tell who his children were after meeting them once: Apollo had a deep, controlling aura, Hermes' was careful and cautious, Atermis was wild and dangerous, Athena's was wise and motherly, and all of his others had their own distinctive auras. Diana, however, had intrigued him long before she was even aware of her parentage. Hers was determined and pure since she was young, and nothing changed since then. He also detected tenseness within it as well, as if she was always expecting something and was on the lookout for anything to happen.

Days ago that all disappeared.

The pureness was still there, but the tenseness and determination had dwindled to nothing and was replaced with a childlike innocence. This worried him greatly; had something happened to Diana? She was obviously still alive, for if she wasn't he would've not been able to know all of this.

Was she under some sort of spell? It seemed possible, but then again he could find no corruption within her, which indicated that she was not under a magical influence.

So what was it?

Zeus transported himself to Hera's lair, which had a dark pool in the middle of it. With a wave of his hand he created saw in the water what Diana was doing…

* * *

Barry never thought he'd imagine this day. He was watching Diana and Hal talk to each other as if it were nothing. Ever since the Justice League was created Diana usually steered clear of him, knowing he was a self-professed womanizer. Now that her memory was wiped clean, she had no restraints.

To add to his surprise, Hal kept it completely clean. He didn't try once to hit on the Amazon, which was impressive considering the first words that had left his mouth upon seeing her was "Dibs". Ever since then he'd use every change he got to try to get her to go out with him, but she'd turn him down every time. But of course he never stopped trying.

"So you're really the first human Green Lantern from Earth?" Diana asked.

Hal wasn't bragging. They had started a conservation on the superheroes of the world, and Diana got curious on what Hal's specialty was. When he told her that he had a ring that could do anything, she instantly got curious. "I am," he answered. "The ring chose me, and I became Earth's Green Lantern."

"That must be a pretty big job," Diana said. "You have to protect Earth from anything and everything. Isn't that a little too much pressure to take on all at once?"

Barry almost laughed at her words. If only she remembered her exact position. She had to protect Earth _and_ her gods' realm, which was, to his understanding, as big as the universe. "It was at first, but back then I was not used to it," Hal said. "Besides, now I'm on a team that helps ease the burden, so it's not as bad."

"Is Clark on the team as well?"

Barry chuckled. Ever since they talked she had a fixation with the Kryptonian. They all assumed it was because he was so different from the rest of them, and although she had lost her memory she didn't completely forget their similarities. For one thing, they both were outsiders, they thought, she a naïve princess from an island of all women that had Zeus as her father, and he an alien that had superpowers because of a yellow sun. They were both not completely human, one half-human and the other an advanced form of a human. They had so many similarities that it surprised all of them.

"Yes, he is," Hal said. "You are as well."

Diana looked confused. "I am? Since when?"

"Since the day we created the League. You've been second-in-command ever since we became a team, right alongside Clark."

"He's the leader?" She looked even more impressed.

Hal nodded. "He is. Bruce of course is angry about this, that the quite one is the leader while the only female is his second-in-command, but he just broods to himself, thankfully."

Diana tilted her head cutely. "Why did he choose me? I don't see how I'm capable of being one to take over should anything ever happen to him."

"You are. In fact, some people argue that you'd do a better job at being the leader if you were actually given a chance. You were raised as a warrior, and you know how to lead when it's needed. Everyone's proud of you. I'm sure your mother would've been as well." The moment the words left Hal's mouth he cursed under his breath.

Barry did the same, sprinting next to Diana. She had her head tilted again and was staring at Hal strangely. "My…mother? I have a mother?"

Before either one of the men could say anything, she groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "My…my mother…royalty…leader…Hi…Hap…Hippo…Harpol…"

She fainted. Barry caught her, carrying her to a chair. "I think she's starting to remember," he said to Hal. "This is a good sign. We should tell Clark…"

"_Oh, no you don't!_"

A loud screech was heard before the two friends found themselves surrounded by darkness. In front of them floated a bright light that slowly formed a body. The body had blonde hair and golden eyes, and a turquoise dress covered her.

Neither Barry nor Hal knew much about Greek Gods, but they knew who this one was. "Hera," they whispered in unison.

Hera nodded, a sneer on her face. "Well, it seems like I'm more popular than I thought. Whenever I do this they automatically whisper my name. Anyway, you two have something I want, and I intend to get it."

Barry took a step back. "And just what that might be?"

The goddess pointed to the unconscious Amazon, who was now lying on the blackness of the ground. "You have her, and I want her."

Hal glared at Hera, his ring glowing on his finger. "Well, you can't have her," he said, raising his fist. "She belongs with us, not with you. Besides, she's in no condition to deal with you right now."

"Oh, believe me, I know," Hera smirked. "That's why I'm going to take her with me. I know she has no recollection of anything that happened before her memory was wiped clean, which makes my job a whole lot easier than it would have been before. So I'm just going to take her now…"

"No!" Hal created a giant hand with his ring and wrapped it around Hera, but it was futile. The goddess simply glowed brighter and brighter until both she and Diana were gone. Before they knew it, Barry and Hal were back in the room.

They glanced at each other, thinking the same thing, _What is she going to do with Diana?_

* * *

A/N: Finally, the gods make an appearence. You didn't think I'd leave them out of this, did you?

The purpose of this was to make Hal for once seem like a friend. So far, in any story that I've read that had Hal with Diana he constantly hit on her regardless of what she felt or was doing. I saw that as pointless and stupid, so I did this version. Sorry if it's a little OOC for Hal. I don't really know that much about him to begin with.

Oh, and before I forget, I'm planning on doing ANOTHER story. It's going to be centered around Clark and Diana, but one of them is going to be turned back into a child. Who do you think I should do? Right now I'm leaning towards Diana. I dunno.

Please review!


End file.
